Seul
by halowii'n
Summary: L'endroit où il se trouve est sombre, très sombre et humide aussi, maintenant qu'il y fait attention. Tsunayoshi cherche à se lever, sa main bute contre quelque chose... -non… Non… NON. Kyoya…ne m'abandonne pas, pas toi… PAS DE YAOI (je sais la phrase au dessus dit le contraire). Death fic. Rating T par précaution


Bon bah on va faire dans la continuité de mes deux précédents écrit !  
>Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient. Aucun couple.<br>Bonne lecture :3

* * *

><p>Des bruits de pas lui parviennent, des voix aussi…ou bien une voix, il ne sait pas trop. Il a mal à la tête et se sent lourd. Où est-il ? Pourquoi cette sensation ? La dernière chose dont il se souvienne c'est du visage de Gokudera-kun et de Yamamoto… Leurs expressions… elle était un mélange de peur, de résignation et d'angoisse. Du moins il croit. Il ne sait plus. Mais il sait qu'il était avec ses deux amis.<p>

Où était-il à la fin ! Et aussi, où sont-ils, les autres ? Ses amis ?

Il ouvre enfin les yeux et peut distinguer où il est, ou plutôt il ne distingue rien. L'endroit où il se trouve est sombre, très sombre et humide aussi, maintenant qu'il y fait attention. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent et Tsunayoshi cherche à se lever, sa main bute contre quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'a pas la consistance du sol. Tsuna ne fait pas attention, il ne veut pas, il sait que ça ne va pas lui plaire, alors il fait comme s'il n'avait rien touché. Pas maintenant, pas encore, il a besoin de temps...

Un gémissement, pas le sien. Un gémissement qui lui parvient d'à côté de lui ! Il se tourne. Un mur.

-Ahum…Il-il y a quelqu'un.

-…

-S'il vous plaît, si-s'il y a quelqu'un je-j'aimerais savoir ou l'on est…

-Herbivore…

-Hibari-san ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ? Tu sais où l'on est ?...Dis-moi que tu sais…

-Je le sais, mais toi tu ne veux pas le savoir herbivore.

-Hibari…où est-ce qu'on est ?

-…

-Qui reste t-il ?

-Plus que toi et moi, les autres herbivores…ne reviendrons pas.

Ses yeux s'étaient enfin accoutumés au noir qui l'entourait. Il distingue des barreaux de fer, des murs de pierre et baisse les yeux. Il le voit. Ce qu'il ne devait pas voir. Il vomit. Pourquoi ? **POURQUOI** ? Pourquoi… Au sol, ce que Tsuna avait touché était un corps, ou du moins ce qui en restait… Les larmes roulaient sur son visage. _Hayato_. Une expression de douleur et d'horreur sur son faciès, il lui manquait des membres, de la peau… Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi… ?

-Famille ennemie.

-État ?

-Bras cassé.

-Capable de te battre.

-Question idiote herbivore.

Les pas c'était arrêter. Tsuna releva la tête et le vît, devant lui. Skull, le regard triste, et les larmes aux yeux mais la tête haute. Il ne dit rien, ou du moins pas assez fort pour que le gardien des nuages l'entende. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas ça… ». Il sort des clefs* de sa poche, ouvre la porte de la cellule de Kyoya et l''emmène ailleurs. Le nuage ne s'était pas débattu. Il lui avait menti. Il n'avait pas qu'un bras de cassé.

-non… Non… **NON**. Kyoya…ne m'abandonne pas, pas toi…

Seul le silence lui répondit et ce dernier régna jusqu'au retour de Skull. Seul.

Les larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues et dans un sanglot silencieux il se leva pour rejoindre l'arcobaleno** des nuages -l'ex arcobaleno. Il était seul, ses gardiens étaient morts et son bourreau était un ami. Avant même d'atteindre la porte il s'écroula. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne voulait pas non plus être seul. S'il devait mourir, il s'assurerait que ce ne soit par la main de personne d'autre que lui.

Quelque part en Italie, le nono pleurait. Il venait d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Quelque part en Italie, un manoir prit feu. Xanxus venait d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Quelque part en Italie, Iemitsu hurlait sa peine. Il venait d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Quelque part en Italie, le corps sans vie d'un _hitman_ a été retrouvé. C'était de sa faute ce qui venait d'arriver…

* * *

><p>Mot de compréhension :<p>

Clefs : Parce que je tiens à cette orthographe et trouve le mot clé(s) moche

Arcobalenos : Personne n'aurait pu de dire que j'avais écrit aéroclub ? x)

Et oui, encore des morts ! Je sais pas pourquoi je suis bien inspirée en ce moment ! x3 J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié(e) et a bientôt (peut être ?) pour de nouveaux écrits !


End file.
